Her Revenge
by Deora
Summary: She hated that cold bastard, she hated every bit of him for what he did to her and today she’d make it known.


She hated that cold bastard, she hated every bit of him for what he did to her and today she'd make it known. She refused to lose against him, not until she made him pay for the anguish he had caused her all those years ago. She had confessed her heart and he left her on a bench, she had waited for him to return and still she remained pure for him yet he could have none of her without first feeling the brooding distain she harbored for the raven haired Uchiha that had stolen her heart so long ago.

She left alone, he'd never expect to come with only herself and thus the element of the unexpected was on her side. She wanted no distraction, no allied support not even a spectator. She would have her way with him or she would die trying. He had waited for her as he had promised and she had successfully left the village unheard and unseen, cloaking herself in the forest shadows while the moon reigned high overhead. She locked eyes with him through the darkness, the swirling red burning into her heart of hearts that swam with the revenge she longed to have. She could see his ivory lips parting, showing a glimmer of a smirk twitch into the corners of his mouth and slowly she tensed her body.

"Revenge is not a suitable look on you, Sakura." His voice like velvet in her ears yet she refused to be taken back by his suave appeal. She said nothing, her eyes shifting into a subtle glare that only Sharingan eyes could see through the thickening night that consumed their surroundings. Without hesitation she made the first advance towards him, throwing her Kunai and watching him dodge like she expected. She moved quickly through the shadows, never exposing herself to direct moonlight while she attacked him from all angles. Sasuke did little to stop her while she used his body as a canvas to execute her distain, not finding it within himself to willingly harm his delicate blossom. Slowly her body began to tire and her movements became sluggish until finally her exhaustion took hold of her body and she dropped her weaponry before slowly falling to her knees in a desperate attempt to fill her lungs with the air she had deprived them of.

"Sakura…" the sultry voice whispered to her aching heart before she felt something warm and sticky brush her flushed cheek. She raised her jaded eyes to stare into the dark pools of the boy who had grown into a man, yet still contained her fractured heart all the same. She felt herself leaning into his touch and did her best to refuse the warmth his skin contained. She could feel past emotions consuming her soul yet still as she watched blood drip from his open cuts that riddled his body she found herself dissatisfied. With a vigorous yell she rushed the Uchiha and toppled on top of him, using her Amazon strength to confine him to her ill ways. Her eyes glazed with one simple thought she acted blindly and struck him twice, the black metal of her Kunai piercing his left palm and right wrist, his internal crimson fluid pooling to the top of his skin before spilling over to drench the earth.

Sasuke never asked why, he knew he reasons behind the jumbled emotions of the blushed haired Nin and while Sakura took in the image of him slowly slipping from her grasp, she leaned in close to his delicate mouth until she could feel his hot breath slide against her skin and smiled. Gently she protruded the tip of her tongue and slid it delicately against his supple mouth, the essence of blood filling her taste buds before she whispered her confession in the damaged Uchiha's ear.

"Don't worry…my love, I will cure you of your injuries…for death would be too much of a blessing to you." She saw him smile and his eyes flicker with amusement before he spoke through his gentle expression.

"You really are annoying…"

**AN: Dedication to this peice goes to Nami86 and her devation "Her Revenge." please visit her website at www. nami86. deviantart. com (no spaces) and look for the above title. All rights belong to the orginal artist but this written piece belongs to me.**


End file.
